The goal of the Statistical and Data Coordinating Center is to provide comprehensive statistical support, data management, publication assistance, report generation and analysis activities for DMID-sponsored clinical research trials. This includes internet-based electronic data collection, site training on data collection methods, data management, data quality control and a specimen tracking system. In addition, the contractor provides consultation on statistics, study design, protocol and study materials development, appropriate control groups, sample size, power calculations, randomization, stratification, and analysis.